


Intervention

by Mia_Lunaria



Category: Briar Rose University
Genre: Angst, M/M, aether is a big sad, bru, corn comrade beef, mialunaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Lunaria/pseuds/Mia_Lunaria
Summary: Azazel interrupts Aether lost in thought to try to persuade him not to make poor decisions.





	Intervention

Aether Mirus sighed as his head sunk lower onto the desk, glancing out the window as the last rays of the sun set beyond sight. Sluggishly pulling out a drawer from his desk he checked how many meal supplements were left, not a lot…. It looked like a pill drawer with empty bottles and wrappers mostly. As he tried to clean them up he thought to himself maybe it was time to consider not relying on them so much, making meals at home wouldn't be hard if he actually had the courage to be there. He should be sleeping at home, not in his office chair. Still…. Aether looked out the window as he tossed empty pill bottles in the trash. It's already just past dusk, he wasn't going home now, it's much too late. Since he didn't have sufficient supplements Aether supposed now was as good as a time as ever to pull out his flask. It was vodka, lightweight stuff for him but still a small comfort as he sat back in his seat. 

 

Before a drop even passed his lips the lights in his office flickered, the temperature dropped, and a large shadow grew in the corner of his room. Aether sat and stared as Azazel appeared before him, stepping out of the darkness as if he were just formed from black smoke. Icy blue eyes looked down at him, flickering to the flask before looking disappointingly back at Aether. 

 

“You've died of drinking.” Azazel spoke with a low monotone voice, pointing a clawed finger at the silver flask in Aethers hand.

 

“Excuse me?” Aether asked in a bewildered voice, raising an eyebrow in slight shock. 

 

“You'll die of drinking.” Azazel repeated himself only to get a sad distant look trim Aether who just put his flask down for a moment. It was jarring to see another unicorn like this, broken horn, frozen dead skin...he hoped to have never seen it again and yet he couldn't turn Azazel away. 

 

“You could take some responsibility for it. When that winter came….I mourned for you. But you wouldn't know anything about that.” Aether didn't expect to have shared so much but now it was out there and Azazel tilted his head, looking as if he found the other simple in the mind.

 

“If what you say is true of us being raised in the same village I expect you to have mourned, it's natural for living creatures with companions. But I'm here now, does that not please you?” Azazel always found it odd that Aether didn't want to see him, after a week or so he had been actively avoiding the wraith. But Azazel had no memories of his life, no memory of the village he grew up in, no memory of Aether. Aether remembered everything, they were childhood friends after all, like brothers really. They grew up in the same area, schooled together, they were very close back then, which only added to how jarring it was for Aether. The fact he was still around, just a corpse being puppeteered by some cruel joke, made Aether pick up his flask and take a long drink. 

 

“I buried your parents. I buried the rest of them too… I don't know why I bother with you, you cannot understand anything anymore. You don't care that your-... our family is dead and dying, you don't care that you are the last of your kind. You don't care, so don't care about me.” Aether spoke firmly, short and sharp to Azazel who just stared and observed. He turned around in his chair, back to him and drinking from his flask as his eyes glared out the window. 

 

“You still care…”  Azazel whispered, making Aether freeze up as his face flushed pale.

 

“No shit, I'm still alive.”  Trying to mask his discomfort in confidence Aether crossed his legs, wishing the other professor just left him alone.

 

“If the population of our race is important to you then let's procreate.” Azazel said and suddenly appeared in front of Aether, hands quickly pinning his behind him on the desk. Azazels larger form caged over Aether, too shocked and cold now to react properly. 

 

“Wh-what… No-... I can't just-” Aether fumbled to speak but Azazel cut him off.

 

“You want a family, if it makes you stop being such a bitch then I'll give you exactly what you want.” Azazel spoke as if it meant very little to him, it was just a thing he could do, a favor to give no more no less.

 

“NO!” growling as he clawed at the hands restraining him Aether put up a knee to keep Azazel from getting any closer. “You are just trying to fuck, I don't even know why, either. I'm not interested in hookups. Especially with someone who doesn't love me.” Growling Aether put more pressure on Azazel, pushing him away with a heeled shoe. Azazel only tilted his head in response, suddenly leaning in more despite Aethers resistance. 

 

“But you loved me.” Azazel spoke plainly, the color draining from Aethers face as his foot slid to the floor. While he was in shock Azazel took his chin and tilted Aethers head up to look at him. “Am I wrong?” 

 

“I-....I did,... And then I mourned….” Aether spoke in a whisper, easy to hear because Azazel was so close to his face. 

 

“Then this should be fine. Consider it as returning an old favor. Besides, it's my job to keep you from killing yourse-” 

 

Azazel was silenced by crystal, suddenly being encased in it, completely frozen and inanimate as Aether stared up breathing heavily. Looking at the now crystal statue of Azazel he glanced at the window behind him, the brief morbid thought passing of just pushing him out. Sighing in annoyance he just pushed the cold hunk of rock away, Aether felt himself growing a migraine. He didn't want to think of this at all, and whatever was hidden in his flask wasn't enough. Now that this corpse freak was in suspended animation in his office he would rather be anywhere else but here, even braving going home late if he could just open a bottle and stop thinking about what used to be.


End file.
